A wireless network can provide a flexible data communication system that can either replace or extend a wired network. Using radio frequency (RF) technology, wireless networks transmit and receive data over the air through walls, ceilings and even cement structures without wired cabling. For example, a wireless local area network (WLAN) provides all the features and benefits of traditional LAN technology, such as Ethernet and Token Ring, but without the limitations of being tethered together by a cable. This provides greater freedom and increased flexibility.
Currently, a wireless network operating in accordance with the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 Standard (e.g., IEEE Std. 802.11a/b/g/n) may operate in infrastructure mode or ad hoc mode. As of today, most installed wireless networks are configured and operate in infrastructure mode where one or more access points (APs) are configured as interfaces for a wired distribution network (e.g., Ethernet). In infrastructure mode, mobile devices with wireless connectivity (e.g., laptop computer with a radio network interface card “NIC”) are able to establish communications and associate with the AP, and thus, the users of these devices are able to access content within servers connected to the wired network.
As an optional feature, however, the IEEE 802.11 Standard specifies ad hoc mode, which allows the radio NIC within each wireless device to operate in an independent basic service set (IBSS) network configuration. Hence, the wireless devices perform peer-to-peer communications with each other instead of utilizing the AP for supporting such wireless communications.
One type of ad hoc network is referred to as a mesh network, which allows for continuous connections and reconfiguration around broken or blocked paths by “hopping” from device to another device until the destination is reached. Mesh networks differ from other networks in that the devices can all connect to each other via multiple hops without infrastructure (e.g., wired APs), and these devices can be mobile or stationary. Related to mesh networks, mobile ad-hoc networks (MANETs) are self-configuring networks of mobile routers, where the routers are free to relocate.
One of the primary advantages of conventional mesh networks is their inability to effectively manage connectivity with mobile devices so as to minimize interference. Currently, channel selection for mesh networks is accomplished by a network administrator or home user physically visiting each AP and selecting a wireless communication channel for that AP. In some situations, this decision is based on traffic volume for that channel (e.g., traffic associated with the other APs) in order to achieve better load balancing. Unfortunately, the conventional channel selection process does not effectively minimize interference because it does not automatically adjust for changes in the system configuration. Hence, the conventional channel selection process does not hinder likelihood of neighboring nodes, which are separated by a single hop, having non-overlapping wireless channels (e.g., channels with frequency bands that do not overlap). Hence, there is a need for a system and mechanism to provide optimized, automatic non-overlapping channel selection for nodes operating in infrastructure mode.